squirtlefandomcom-20200214-history
Flaming Egg
''Flaming Egg is the first episode of Boy and Flaming Turtle. Summary '''Pilot:After Jake begins lazing around, his parents, Charlotte and Nate urge him to go on his very own journey. Jake meets Professor Oak and obtains his first Pokemon. It is an egg that contains either a Pikachu, Squirtle, Charmander or Bulbasaur. Inside the egg the Pokemon begins breathing fire, causing Jake to expect a Charmander but he will be surprised to see what really hatches from it...'' Plot Jake lay on his couch, completely spread out all over it. He was watching television. 'But Robbie, I can't go in there!' one of the characters shouted. He had a very odd resemblence to Jake. 'Why not, Jake?' the Robbie character asked. 'Because I am a 9 ft tall alien named Swift! If I walk in there we will need lots of paramedics around to help!' Then the show cut off. 'Jake 13 will return right after these short messages' an automated voice said. His parents walked in and turned off the television. 'Jake' his mother said. 'Your father and I have been talking and, you are 14 now and have not had one pokemon. We would like for you to go on your very own Pokemon journey' she asked. 'Let me take it from here, Charlotte' his dad said. 'Listen, when I was young I began going on my very own journey. It was the best but I had to cut it short because grandma and grandpa got critically ill. I had to return home to take care of them and never got another chance to take a journey. I wish every day that I could have finished my journey and I don't want to see you ruin your chances like I have' Nate explained. Jake sat up and rubbed his face. 'Whatever, I'll go clean myself up, pack and head off to see Professor Oak, then I'll start a journey' Jake agreed. Nate and Charlotte stood excited and hugged. Jake ran off up stairs and started packing. When Jake returned down stairs, he had his back pack completely packed. He was watching his parents battle their Pokemon against eachother. 'Oshawott, hydro shell!' Charlotte shouted. Her Oshawott jumped into the air, took it's shell off of it's chest and shot a powerful hydro pump into it. The shell grew as the water hit it, it also flew through the air. It smacked Nate's Sandshrew right in the chest. Sandshrew flew into Nate and fainted. 'Good work Sandshrew. Go, Onix!' he shouted. Onix appeared in their living room. 'Heh, Oshawott, bubble' Charlotte said. Oshawott released an easy bubble that flew over to Onix. Before the bubbles could hit Onix began popping them with his spike, then dug underground. There was a shaking beneath Oshawott as Onix shot out without any warning. Oshawott flew into the sky, knocked out. 'You beat my most powerful Pokemon, bravo. Or should I say my second most powerful Pokemon. Go, Keldeo!' she shouted. 'Onix, be careful' Nate warned his Pokemon. 'Keldeo, hydro pump and combine it with Secret Sword!' Keldeo began charging at Onix but then stopped and lowered it's head. From it's horn a powerful, sharp stream of water shot at Onix. Onix fainted. 'Grr, return. Go, Mudkip!' he shouted. 'Keldeo, thunder!' Charlotte shouted. Nate was shocked that Keldeo knew an electrical type move, but wasn't scared. The blast hit Mudkip and he just shook it off. 'Did you forget, Mudkip is ground type too!' Nate laughed. Then he stopped laughing as he saw Mudkip being lifted off of the ground into the air. Charlotte had used thunder to distract Nate. 'Return, Mudkip.' 'Return Keldeo. Go, Samurott!' Charlotte called. Nate got ready to call out his next Pokemon when Jake purposely coughed, pulling their attention to him. 'Oh, return Samurott.' Charlotte said as she walked over to Jake. She hugged him, then let go and let Nate hug him too. 'Be careful on your journey!' Nate said. 'Don't worry, I will' Jake said, excitedly. 'Call me every weekend!' Charlotte demanded. Jake hugged her again as an answer. 'Go, Dewott! Jake, Oshawott and Dewott will come with you to Professor Oaks lab so you have a Pokemon accompanying you' Charlotte said. 'Sandshrew is in too' Nate said as Sandshrew jumped off of his shoulder. Jake walked out the door followed by the two otter Pokemon and the shrew Pokemon. 'Hey guys, you don't have to come with me' Jake said. Oshawott jumped onto Jake's shoulder and cuddled it as a reply. Suddenly Dewott dove into a pond to it's right and there were lots of bubbles. Oshawott followed and Sandshrew created a sandstorm which he controlled to only affect the Pokemon they were fighting. Once the bubbles stopped Oshawott and Dewott returned from the pond holding a defeated Carvanha. Jake dug into his backpack and found a towel, he dipped it in water and wrapped it around Carvanha then continued to Professor Oak's lab. 'Hello' Jake called as he opened the door to Professor Oak's lab. 'Ahh, you must be Jake, your parents just called about five minutes ago' Professor Oak said, welcoming Jake in. 'What's this?' he asked pointing at the Carvanha. 'Oh, I was attacked on the way here, my parents Pokemon fought it and I thought I would bring it back here to recover' Jake explained. 'Well, Jake, that was a very wise choice. Now about your starter Pokemon, we only have eggs left and we aren't sure what could hatch out of what. You could end up with a Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle or Bulbasaur. Do you mind?' Oak asked. 'Not at all!' Jake said. He headed over to an incubator and pulled out a Pokeball and an egg. 'Congratulations Jake, you have now received your first ever Pokemon' Oak congratulated. 'That's it? Quicker than I expected' Jake said. Oak brought a camera over and told Jake to smile. He assumed it was a picture for his parents but then Oak handed him a card. 'There is your Trainer ID' Oak said. 'Good luck now.' Jake walked out the door and farewelled his parents Pokemon. Back at Jake's home, Oshawott, Dewott and Sandshrew returned. 'Did he get there okay to receive his Pokemon?' Charlotte asked. Oshawott and Dewott nodded. Then Charlotte turned to Nate. 'What?' Nate asked. 'I just had an idea, why don't you go off on your own journey?' 'My own journey? I'm 36, I am too old to go on my own journey!' 'You aren't old until you need a walking frame!' Charlotte shouted. The two began talking about whether or not he should go. After five minutes they finally reached an agreement. 'Fine, but only after two weeks if everything is okay with Jake' Nate agreed. As Jake walked, he held his egg close. Suddenly he smelt smoke. Jake looked down and saw that his shirt had caught fire. 'Ahh!' he shouted. Jake quickly ran to a lake and wet down his shirt. He wondered how that had happened, then he felt the egg getting warmer. 'What the?' he asked. Then flames shot out of the egg. 'Whoa! It must be a Charmander!' Jake shouted. He began thinking about how everything would go with a Charmander. He imagined Charmander being very powerful, winning all the battles, then evolving to Charmeleon, then finally into Charizard. 'This could work.' Suddenly two teenagers jumped out of a bush with a Meowth. 'Sneak attack!' they shouted. Meowth scratched at Jake and the male held Jake on the ground as the female took his egg. 'Hey that's my egg!' he shouted. Jake punched the boy and kicked the Meowth away. 'Jessie, look out!' the boy called. 'You chowderhead, James!' Jessie shouted at him. 'Stop fighting with eachother and fight with him!' Meowth shouted. Jessie turned to run as James and Meowth got ready to bash Jake. Suddenly the egg started shaking and shooting fire around, causing Jessie to drop it. The egg began rolling away from her until Jessie gave up. She headed over to Jake to join the fight. 'You cost us our pay!' Jessie shouted. The three began closing in on Jake as a Samurott, Delcatty jumped over the bush carrying a Raichu and Geodude. The Samurott roared at them. The Raichu and Geodude got off of their backs and they all began fighting. 'Go, Ekans!' Jessie shouted. Her Snake Pokemon began fighting against the four alongside Meowth. 'Go, Victreebell!' James shouted. As their Pokemon fought the other four, Jessie and James chased after Jake. 'Where are you?' Jake asked himself, running after his egg. A smile filled his face as he saw the egg in a burning weed. He lifted it and hugged it tightly, then heard rustling. 'Would you guys give me a break?' he asked. Jessie and James stood out from the bushes. 'Give us the egg now and we will let you go' James threatened. 'Yeah right!' Jake shouted. He threw a punch and knocked James to the ground. 'I can't hit a girl' he told Jessie. 'Well then, this should be easy' she said as she threw her leg into the air. Jake blocked it. 'Never said anything about blocking it, or counterattack' Jake pointed out. He spun her leg and she spun through the air and landed on her face. The two members of team rocket stood. Jake felt the egg get warmer and smiled. 'Give us the egg, now!' they shouted. 'Okay' Jake said, handing them the egg. As Jessie went to take it the egg shot flames, burning them both. 'Haha!' Jake laughed as he ran to Samurott, Delcatty, Raichu and Geodude's help. Meowth had caused Raichu to faint, Victreebell had knocked out Geodude and weakened Samurott. It was a weak Samurott and a lone Delcatty left to fight. 'Delcatty!' Delcatty shouted as she jumped at Ekans, knocking it onto the ground. Ekans struggled and got ready to shoot a poison dart into Delcatty's face but Jake shoved the egg infront just in time. The egg shot a flame into Ekans face, knocking it out. Suddenly it started glowing. 'It's hatching!' Jake shouted. The glow disappeared as Squirtle's head popped out of the cracked shell. He punched open arm holes, leg holes and a tail hole, then the whole shell cracked off. 'Squirtle!' it shouted. 'Squirtle? I thought you were a Charmander' Jake questioned. He began thinking. 'Squirtle, use bubble!' he commanded. Squirtle shot small bubbles, but he still retained his water type attacks. 'Now, ember!' It shot a powerful flame at Victreebell, knocking it out. 'That's weird!' Jake said. Meowth grabbed his two wasted Pokemon partners and retreated. 'Samurott' Samurott said. 'Thanks you guys!' Jake said, patting them. 'Squirtle is hatched now, I should be safe' Jake said, dismissing them from "secretly" guarding him. The Pokemon all retreated home and this time no more were coming. Jake began trecking through towards the forest. He was feeding Squirtle a PokeMilk seeing as he is a baby. 'Oh, I had better stop by the PokeMart to get some things before I head off' Jake said as he ran into a blue shop. 'Hi, how may I help you' a clerk said. 'Hey, um, I am just a new trainer. What should I take, oh and my Pokemon just hatched about 10 minutes ago, so get me baby supplies' Jake said. The clerk ran off to get the supplies. Jake sat down as he fed Squirtle when a teen, about 15, approached him. 'Hi! I'm Percy, a Pokemon breeder. That is a nice Squirtle you got there' he complimented. 'Thanks, hey, you know a lot about Pokemon right? Could you take a look at Squirtle. He has the ability to produce fire type attacks.' Jake passed Squirtle to Percy and he began an inspection. 'Hmm, by the looks of things he was placed next to a Charmander egg and gained it's abilities of fire manipulation' Percy explained as he handed Squirtle back. Jake continued bottle feeding him. 'Thanks! Hey, I am just beginning my Pokemon journey, would you like to join?' Jake asked. 'Oh, sure!' Percy said excited. The clerk came back with all the supplies and handed them to Jake. 'Good luck on your journey' she said. Jake and Percy headed out. 'Where to first?' Percy asked. 'I am heading through the forest to train Squirtle and catch Pokemon, then I want to head to Solaceon town!' Jake shouted. The two headed off for the forest. When they were just at the entrance, two trainers approached them. 'Would you mind battling us?' they asked. 'Well, my Squirtle is just a baby...' Jake said, not too sure. 'Jake, I advise that you give him early experience. It will help him grow into a tough Pokemon!' Percy advised. 'Sure!' Jake shouted. 'Go, Natu!' one trainer called. 'Go, Elekid!' the other called. Jake put Squirtle to the floor, ready to battle. 'Go, Syther!' Percy shouted. Everyone looked at the intense alien. 'Gust!' the trainer shouted. The gust began picking Squirtle up into the air but Syther opened it's wings and began riding the wind. He grabed Squirtle and held him out at Natu. 'Bubble!' Jake shouted. Squirtle shot bubbles at Natu. Natu dropped to the ground, slightly injured. 'Elekid, thunderpunch on Squirtle!' the other trainer shouted. Syther released Squirtle to allow for it to battle alone as Elekid charged at it. 'Let's see, electric is stronger than water, but... Squirtle EMBER!' Jake shouted. Squirtle opened it's mouth as it began falling and shot flames at Elekid. Elekid fell to the ground, wasted. Natu charged at Squirtle but he entered his shell and began spinning as he used ember, created a fire tornado. Natu was burnt by the tornado. 'Natu, find another way in!' the trainer called. Natu flew to the top of the tornado and flew in but was thrown out. 'Syther, steel wing!' Percy shouted. Syther flew out from the inside of the tornado where he stood protecting Squirtle and charged at Natu. His wings clipped the Pokemon, knocking it out. 'Good work Syther!' Percy called as he ran out and hugged his Pokemon. Squirtle stopped spinning and used the dying tornado to fly towards Jake. 'Good work Squirtle' Jake praised. Squirtle hugged Jake. The trainers approached their Pokemon. 'Return Natu' 'Return Elekid.' They walked over to Jake and Percy. 'Here's your money for winning' they said, handing over money. They walked back to town, heading for the Pokemon Centre. 'Percy, it is starting to get dark, maybe we should set up camp here?' Jake asked. 'Too right, it isn't good for infant Pokemon to be out late at night' Percy said. The two began setting up a camp. '''FIN! Characters *Jake DeBrino *Nate DeBrino *Charlotte DeBrino *Professor Oak *Percy Trainers * Unnamed Trainers Villains *Team Rocket Jake's Pokemon *Egg *Squirtle (Hatched from Egg) Other Pokemon Charlotte's *Oshawott *Keldeo *Samurott *Delcatty *Raichu Nate's *Sandshrew *Onix *Mudkip *Geodude Wild Pokemon *Carvanha Team Rocket's Pokemon *Ekans (Jessie) *Victreebell (James) Trainer Pokemon *Natu *Elekid Percy's *Syther Trivia *At the beginning Jake is watching Jake 13 a show from BTFF with the same character. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Squirtle Category:Boy and Flaming Turtle